Rio
| season = 1 | number = 3 | image = The-Bridge-Wiki_Season1_Poster_01.jpg|250px | airdate = July 24, 2013 | writer = Meredith Stiehm | director = Charlotte Sieling | previous = "Calaca" | next = "Maria of the Desert" }} " " is the third episode of the first season of The Bridge. Synopsis The self-proclaimed killer of the two people found on the bridge, the nine Mexicans in the desert and the abductor of Maria tells Daniel Frye that he will kill Maria unless he gets $1,000,000 from four Americans, including Charlotte's deceased husband Karl Millright. The four people he names are the richest men in El Paso, according to the killer, citing dialectics. Marco expresses frustration to Sonya that she filed a complaint against him for disturbing the crime scene at the bridge. Sonya refuses to withdraw the complaint, which Marco says he will handle himself. After the killer makes his demands for the ransom from Karl Millwright, Charlotte goes to the El Paso police station to answer questions. Marco asks her casually about her husband's dealings in Mexico. Afterwards, Marco's wife, Alma, and son, Gus, visit him in the El Paso police station where Alma tells him that Gus has dropped another class. Marco introduces his family to Sonya, and Gus is taken with Sonya. Alma says Sonya is very pretty. Later, Marco goes to Charlotte's house at night and tells her he could use her help to get rid of Sonya's complaint. Charlotte agrees to sign a letter that attests Marco did not take money from Charlotte to let her go through the crime scene with her dying husband. Charlotte asks Marco if he is happy in his marriage and they end up kissing after she says she isn't tired. Later, Charlotte is in her pajamas waving to Marco as he drives away. Charlotte buries her dead husband, and her stepdaughter calls her a whore. After the funeral ends, Charlotte approaches a woman who is still on the ranch. This woman tells Charlotte to work with her to keep running the immigrants through the tunnel on the ranch. Charlotte refuses, and the stranger says goodbye to the horse Charlotte's husband bought with payments from running immigrants in the tunnel. Later, after saying goodbye to Marco, Charlotte hears some noises from the horse barn and discovers one of her horses dead and hanging from the barn's ceiling. At the location where the nine dead bodies were found Sonya deduces that the killer was watching the Mexicans drink the poisoned water and saw Maria escape his trap. Sonya also notices, in the distance, a trailer home, which proves to be Linder's trailer. Sonya finds burned women's clothes at Linder's trailer. Marco and Sonya bring in Linder for questioning about the murder of the lady down the hall from his apartment. The police have no proof to hold him after brief questioning. Frye goes to Mexico with fellow reporter Adriana Mendez to talk to people who were with the nine Mexicans before they tried to hike across the border and died from water poisoning. The unidentified killer ties Maria to stakes in the ground and sets up a web feed to Frye's newspaper to show Maria slowly dying from sun exposure. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bridge_%282013_TV_series%29#Episodes Cast *Diane Kruger as Detective Sonya Cross *Demián Bichir as Detective Marco Ruiz *Annabeth Gish as Charlotte Millright *Thomas M. Wright as Steven Linder *Ted Levine as Lieutenant Hank Wade Video Memorable quotes Add a memorable quote now! Image Gallery References